


lovesounds

by twinkyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, like, you put it in the urethra? Is that safe?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovesounds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for yifantasy!
> 
> This was a challenge, but I had a really fun time figuring everything out and trying something new.

“So, like, you put it in the urethra? Is that safe?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t mean to sound judgmental, really, but he’s more than a little confused.  
Yifan shifts uncomfortably on the couch, leaning to grab the open laptop off the coffee table. “Yes,” he says. “If you do it correctly.” Kyungsoo watches as he searches through an elaborate maze of bookmark folders until he finds the right one, then clicks on it.  
  
The page loads and Yifan hands the computer to Kyungsoo. Apparently he’s too excited by the possibility of this to be appropriately nervous. Kyungsoo skims over the first few paragraphs and turns back to his boyfriend. “And you really want to try this?” He keeps his question light, his face genuine. It’s entirely new territory, something he didn’t even know existed, but it’s not the first time they’ve tried something out of the ordinary.  
  
Yifan nods back, the crease between his eyebrows deepening. To alleviate his boyfriend’s anxiety, and because he’s curious himself, Kyungsoo scrolls back up to the top of the page and says, “Then we’ll do it. Tell me where to buy the right stuff.”  
  
/ / /  
  
Five days and fifty dollars later, a little but surprisingly heavy box is sitting on their doorstep. Kyungsoo gets home before Yifan like usual and decides to take a look at what he’ll be handling. He hefts the box in his hand, blanching at the weight, and brings it into the house to set onto the kitchen counter.  
  
Scissors slide along the clear packing tape and then Kyungsoo’s staring at a faux leather case done in a deep, embarrassing red. He lets out a chuckle at the cheesiness before reaching into the box and feeling the weight of the kit as he picks it up. It feels satisfying, the heaviness somehow soothing.  
  
Inside the zipped pouch are five silicone sounds and two penis plugs, each in a different thickness with a few that curve. Kyungsoo catches himself staring at them, at how sensual they look. It’s odd to think a glorified rubber stick could be sexy, but by now he’s read enough information on sounding to understand the idea behind it. Stimulate the sensitive nerves from inside, get a whole new sensation. He can’t wait until Yifan gets home.  
  
/ / /  
  
It takes two hours, but Kyungsoo finally hears the turn of the doorknob. He wants to jump out of his clothes and drag Yifan to the bedroom to try out their shiny new toys. But, like the nice boyfriend he is, he knows he should wait for Yifan to settle in and get comfortable.  
  
A surprisingly haggard Yifan slumps into the living room and gives Kyungsoo a half-hearted wave. Worried, Kyungsoo pats the spot next to him on the couch. When Yifan sits down he rests his head on Kyungsoo’s lap, sighing as Kyungsoo runs fingers through his hair. Kyungsoo wants to ask but he knows better. He’ll wait for Yifan to bring it up. Until then, they’ll just sit like this.  
  
After a few minutes, Yifan nuzzles his face into Kyungsoo’s thigh and whines. Holding back a smile at the noise, Kyungsoo keeps one hand in Yifan’s hair and uses the other to rub his shoulder.  
  
“Bad day at work?” he asks, testing the waters. Yifan sags in his lap and Kyungsoo feels him nod. From this angle he can barely make out Yifan’s lower lip as he pouts. He knows it’s there, though. His boyfriend is kind of a pouter.  
  
Kyungsoo weighs his options. Yifan seems more tired than truly upset about anything, and he figures just asking can’t hurt. Keeping his voice soft, he says, “Something got here today that might make you feel better, if you’re up for it.” Yifan stiffens and moves to sit up, but Kyungsoo’s hand on his shoulder stops him.  
  
“I want you to think about it before you answer,” he explains. Yifan nods and lays back down, then sits in silence for about a minute. When he tries to sit up this time, Kyungsoo lets him. His eyes comb over Yifan’s face for anything resembling nervousness and he comes up with nothing. When Yifan breathes out a _yeah, let’s try it_ , Kyungsoo smiles back.  
  
They pad together to their bedroom, Kyungsoo grabbing his dirty sleepshirt off the corner of the bed and letting it hit the floor. The ostentatious kit is sitting on the dresser, where he had left it. Yifan gets to it first and Kyungsoo snickers at the surprised expression on his face.  
  
“It’s a bit much, right? With the red?” He turns on his bedside lamp, settles onto the bed, and waits for Yifan to say something. He doesn’t do much besides let out a half-giggle and scratch behind his ear. Kyungsoo hears him take a deep breath and taps Yifan on the hand, barely able to reach because Yifan is still standing.  
  
“You good? You know this can always wait,” he soothes, furrowing his brow for emphasis.  
  
Yifan furrows right back, sticking his tongue out in addition. “I’m fine, Soo. Can you blame me for being a little excited?” Pink dusts his cheeks as he looks away, eyes falling back onto the red case. He fumbles with it and finally unzips it, mouth perceivably opening at the sight of the sounds.  
  
“I wanna try that one first,” he blurts. Kyungsoo follows a long finger to the small plug it’s pointing at and smiles. He nods, scooting closer to his boyfriend and reaching a hand toward Yifan’s side. He applies the slightest bit of pressure and Yifan is sitting on the bed with him, sparks flying in his eyes.  
  
Kyungsoo takes the kit and pushes it aside for the moment, filing away and storing the disappointed noise that Yifan makes. He lets himself look at Yifan, following the twin arrows of his collarbones out to his broad shoulders. It impresses him every time, and just like normal, he doesn’t last long before his arms are moving on their own, pulling Yifan closer.  
  
Yifan’s lips are warm against his. His hands are, too, when Kyungsoo realizes that Yifan has slipped them up his shirt. Their foreheads knock together in their haste and Yifans pulls away to smile at Kyungsoo, who rolls his eyes and pushes Yifan onto his back. He’s straddled Yifan in a flash and can’t help his satisfaction when he feels a bulge pressing up against Yifan’s pants.  
  
Kyungsoo finds himself panting more and more heavily, and after a few more minutes of feverish kissing he pauses. “Clothes off?” he breathes, and Yifan nods immediately. His own lounge pants take less time to get out of than Yifan’s tight jeans, and he lays in the center of the bed while he waits. Yifan’s face is getting redder and redder as he struggles with the skinny jeans, and Kyungsoo wonders again why he insists on getting a size smaller than he knows he should.  
  
Finally, the pants are on the floor, and the shirt follows soon afterward. Yifans eyes widen when Kyungsoo reaches for the kit and pulls out the chosen plug. It’s short and intimidatingly stout, considering its purpose. The bed dips under Yifan’s weight as he comes closer to inspect it. Kyungsoo hands it off and goes back to the kit, grabbing a sanitizing wipe this time. He gently takes the plug back and cleans it, careful to get every square millimeter. Then, Yifan holds out his hand and fiddles with it.  
  
There’s a ring at the top, both for decoration and to keep it from slipping too far in, Kyungsoo presumes. It’s kind of sexy, he thinks, and a glance at Yifan’s face tells him that his boyfriend agrees. Anticipatory silence spreads throughout the room and builds until Yifan finally breaks it.  
  
“Ready whenever you are,” he nearly whispers. Kyungsoo, in a moment of haste, takes the plug and puts the ring in between his teeth to keep it from getting dirty on the bedspread. Yifan gapes at him until Kyungsoo motions for him to take off his underwear. He obliges, thankfully, and Kyungsoo does the same.  
  
Naked and nervous, they position themselves on the bed again. Yifan lays in the middle, head propped up on one too many throw pillows. Kyungsoo kneels next to him, holding the plug in his hand again. He twists around to grab lube from the nightstand drawer and pauses.  
  
“You have to tell me right away if it feels wrong,” he says, like he’s already scolding Yifan.  
  
“I will, I will,” Yifan responds, rolling his eyes like he’d just been scolded. Kyungsoo smirks and tries to lube up the plug without dripping on the sheets. He fails, like always, and pretends that nothing happened. Yifan seems too distracted to notice, at least until Kyungsoo holds the bottle of lube over Yifan’s stomach.  
  
There’s not enough time for Yifan to protest before the cold gel is hitting both his cock and his stomach, drawing a surprised hiss out of him. He looks at Kyungsoo, indignant, who just shrugs.  
  
“No such thing as too much lube, babe,” he drawls with a barely-hidden grin.  
  
Kyungsoo knows that if this hadn’t been a special occasion, Yifan would have tackled him to the ground and tickled him silly in revenge. But right now, Yifan is too impatient and too curious to do much more than swipe at Kyungsoo’s hip and grumble.  
  
Attention is soon drawn back to Yifan’s curving cock, which actually has been pretty well lubed up. Kyungsoo hands the plug to Yifan for safekeeping and uses both hands to massage the gel around the head of Yifan’s erection. He pays special attention to the slit, swallowing hard when he realizes that something is really going to go in there.  
  
Even though he doesn’t know if he could ever have someone do this to him, Kyungsoo knows that Yifan will probably love it. He takes a deep breath and holds his hand out, waiting for Yifan to place the plug in his palm. It’s light enough that he might not have noticed, were it not soaked in lubricant and tackying up in his hand. He quickly puts another coat on for good measure, while Yifan groans at the delay.  
  
He hushes Yifan and half-crawls down the bed, getting a better angle. Looking at Yifan’s face, he sees nothing but anticipation. It helps to know that he’s not worried at all, and Kyungsoo leans forward to actually do this thing.  
  
Yifan’s cock is braced in his left hand and the plug in his right hand is fast approaching. With as much delicacy as he can muster, Kyungsoo presses the conical tip of the plug to Yifan’s urethra. A gasp makes him flick his gaze back to Yifan, who is sitting with his mouth open and his eyes riveted on Kyungsoo’s work.  
  
Kyungsoo remembers all the in-depth guides he’d read this week and applies only the slightest bit of pressure to the plug. With all the lube it practically glides in, fractions of an inch at a time. He knows that the sound is supposed to sort of “fall down” at its own pace and is grateful that the plug is so short. Well, it isn’t short, but it’s much shorter than the full-sized sounds.  
  
Groans slip out of Yifan’s mouth as he watches the rubber fall into his cock, finally looking away when the top settles against his head. Kyungsoo stays as still as he can, squinting at Yifan’s face in both anxiety and curiosity. When he sees the corner of Yifan’s mouth flick up in a half-smile, Kyungsoo tightens his grip around the base of his boyfriend’s cock.  
  
He slowly moves his hand upward, loosening again when he approaches the head. Applying light pressure, he squeezes around the plug. Yifan’s arm jerks towards him and Kyungsoo releases his hold immediately. Before he can quite come back to himself, Kyungsoo is crawling up to look into Yifan’s eyes. They lose their glaze as Yifan sits up and asks, “Why’d you stop?”  
  
“Because you twitched.” Yifan’s face remains blank. “I thought it hurt,” Kyungsoo explains, blinking hard when Yifan shakes his head.  
  
“Not at all! I mean, it’s pretty intense, but it doesn’t hurt,” he says, and leans back onto the bed. Kyungsoo smiles when he motions to continue and gets back into his former position. This time Yifan controls the twitch when Kyungsoo tightens his fingers around the mini-sound. Kyungsoo is delighted when Yifan moans, long and low.  
  
With one hand working up and down Yifan’s cock, Kyungsoo leans down until he’s eye-level with the plug’s decorative ring. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Yifan had gotten some weird piercing. Bracing himself for the taste of rubber. Kyungsoo gives Yifan’s head an experimental lick.  
  
Yifan nods so hard that it shakes the bed, and Kyungsoo laughs. Taking the hint, he swathes his tongue over the plug’s entry point. Sure, it tastes like sterile rubber, but Yifan’s reactions are worth it. When Kyungsoo wraps his lips around the tip and sucks gently, tongue pressing down to keep the plug in place, he can feel Yifan’s body tremble. Fingers catch onto his hair and Yifan whispers, “Keep doing that. Please.”  
  
The hand on his head stays there, fingers gripping tighter, as Kyungsoo dips further down Yifan’s cock. He doesn’t stop until he can feel the ring at the back of his throat, then comes back up, working his tongue around as he does. Gasps startle him into stopping for a second. He didn’t expect the plug to affect Yifan this much.  
  
Kyungsoo pulls off, sitting up and admiring how the plug disappears into Yifan’s cock. He continues to work it with one hand, while the other searches behind him for an actual sound. The smaller mid-sized one is supposed to be safest, or so the internet says, so he grabs that one from the kit. Yifan is still trying to bore holes in the ceiling with his eyes, but looks down when Kyungsoo stops his ministrations.  
  
“Are you ready for this now?” Kyungsoo asks, swinging the rubber rod back and forth. Yifan’s eyes widen and track its motion as he whispers a hoarse affirmation.  
  
Kyungsoo stretches to set the sound on the nightstand and braces Yifan’s cock in his left hand again. “I’m gonna have to take this out, then,” he says quietly. He takes note of the way Yifan’s mouth twitches and hooks a finger through the plug’s ring. Then, with the other hand, he moves up from the base of Yifan’s cock to the tip, pressing gently. The hardness of the plug reaches about in inch into Yifan’s shaft and Kyungsoo massages it out until he’s holding it in his hand.  
  
In a few seconds the plug is wrapped in a tissue and set on the nightstand, having traded places with the full sound. The weight in Kyungsoo’s hand is daunting, but he sets to work in sanitizing and lubing it up anyway. The thin rod flares out at one end, so it doesn’t fully slip into the urethra.  
  
Now, with the slick sound in his hand and more than a bit of anticipation pooling in his gut, Kyungsoo is as ready as he can get. Yifan has been watching him with a hungry look on his face and looks like he’s about to clap his hands for joy. Unsure how Yifan is so sure that it will feel good, Kyungsoo tells himself that maybe he’ll try it on himself when he’s home alone.  
  
Just like before, the silicone meets resistance from Yifan’s slit. It slips in a few millimeters and Kyungsoo holds it steady while Yifan adjusts. Gravity starts to pull the sound down as Yifan loosens, and Kyungsoo flicks his gaze back and forth between his face and his cock.  
  
Each movement of the sound has Yifan’s muscles visibly tensing. Kyungsoo follows the lines down each arm, tracing them to Yifan’s soft stomach. If he weren’t so focused on keeping Yifan safe, he’d lean down and plant kisses all over it.  
  
Instead, the sound is slipping farther and farther down. Nearly two inches have disappeared now and Yifan has been taking it happily and asking for more. Though Kyungsoo can see the momentary discomfort every time the sound shifts, he can also see the pleasure wash over Yifan’s entire form when he adjusts. His mouth turns up and he sighs, sometimes groaning, as he clenches and unclenches his fists.  
  
The slow slide continues. Now Yifan has three inches inside him and the sound has been still for a few minutes. Kyungsoo shoots him a look, asking what to do now.  
  
“Could I take over?” Yifan asks, eyebrows raised and pink heating his cheeks.  
  
Waving his free hand, Kyungsoo moves aside without jostling anything too much. Yifan’s hand wraps around his and he releases the sound, letting his boyfriend take over. Yifan keeps the sound steady with nimble fingers and wraps his right hand around the base of his cock.  
  
The new angle lets Kyungsoo see everything: Yifan’s dexterity as he handles the sound, his face as he delicately lifts the sound up less than an inch, and his teeth biting his lip as he lets the sound fall back into place again. Yifan repeats this until he picks up a quickening rhythm.  
  
Soft, breathy moans slip into the room and Kyungsoo isn’t sure if they’re all from Yifan. He realizes that sounding is partially mental. Yifan is fucking himself in a new way, an unexpected way, and it’s actually really hot. Heat drips down his spine and he lets a hand drop to the hardening bulge in his boxers. Yifan’s eyes flash to the movement and he smiles, not changing his pace at all. _Impressive,_ Kyungsoo thinks.  
  
Mirroring the way Yifan grips himself, Kyungsoo reaches into his boxers and pulls his cock out. Mutual masturbation isn’t strange for them anymore--they got over that less than two months into the relationship--but the situation is charged with a different tension. Kyungsoo is hyperaware of Yifan’s eyes on him, and he’s sure Yifan feels the same about the way Kyungsoo is fixated on the sound’s motion.  
  
They match pace eventually, strokes eliciting louder and louder moans. Kyungsoo is debating crawling over to kiss Yifan when the frantic motion of the sound suddenly stops. Yifan eases it out of him, pressing it out just like Kyungsoo did with the plug. The confusion only lasts for about a second before Kyungsoo figures out what’s going on.  
  
Eager to help, he crawls in between Yifan’s legs and maneuvers his knees under Yifan’s thighs. Yifan’s eyes flash as he realizes Kyungsoo’s intent. They don’t do this often enough, Kyungsoo thinks. He spits into his hand--never his favorite thing to do, but necessary here--and coats his cock in the saliva. Yifan’s erection is already gleaming from the thorough lubing earlier.  
  
Yifan’s hands are bigger, so he reaches down and holds their cocks together. The friction is damn near divine, Kyungsoo thinks, as he gives an experimental thrust forward. One thing would make this easier, though, and he presses up against Yifan’s thighs until his boyfriend’s ankles are resting on his shoulders.  
  
Now, with greater freedom to move, he raises his eyebrows at Yifan below him. When he gets a sharp nod in response and feels the fingers around his cock tighten, Kyungsoo starts thrusting. He increases it slowly, until he’s reached what must be the same pace Yifan was fucking himself with earlier.  
  
Remaining steady, Kyungsoo leans down and kisses Yifan. Their lips meet in a rush, teeth clicking with their haste. His hips keep increasing speed and the sensation is rushing to his head. Kyungsoo can feel his whole body heating up and closes his eyes. In the next moment his muscles tense and he lets out a small cry, coming all over Yifan’s fingers and stomach. When Kyungsoo pulls away Yifan keeps working his hand up and down, until he’s also spilling white all over himself.  
  
Yifan’s forehead is sweaty when Kyungsoo presses his own forehead to it, playfully pecking at Yifan’s swollen lower lip. Their panted breath mingles in the air between them, warm as it shifts into satisfied laughter. Lips meet over and over again, smiles making kisses messy and pleasant.  
  
Grabbing a few tissues from the nightstand, Kyungsoo lets Yifan get cleaned up before collapsing on top of him. They get tangled up quick, one arm across Yifan’s chest with one and a half legs over Kyungsoo’s waist. Laying in silence while Yifan chats about their dinner plans, something clicks in Kyungsoo’s head.  
  
“So, you’ve definitely done this before, haven’t you?”  
  
The question shuts Yifan up immediately, poorly concealed grin stretching across his face. He shrugs as best as he can while laying down, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.  
  
“Tell me everything,” he says, pressing a kiss to Yifan’s shoulder.

 

  
  



End file.
